1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fastening member for horizontal boarding, a siding boards attachment structure using the same, and a method of attaching siding boards.
2. Discussion of the Background
In related art, conventionally, a furring strip backing set is assembled as a module of 455 mm. In particular, a span between a post and a stud is set to 455 mm. This is a module which is much employed in a Japanese house building field.
In accordance with this, a product size of a siding board is designed and manufactured in correspondence to the module of the furring strip backing set mentioned above so as to satisfy a horizontal width which is an integral multiple of 455 mm (for example, 455 mm×4 =1820 mm).
However, in recent years, there are many cases that a design in which the span between the post and the stud is different from the module 455 mm, for example, 500 mm serving as a meter module, 24 inch (610 mm) or the like is employed. In such the case mentioned above, if the siding board for a module of 455 mm is fixed to the post and the stud mentioned above, the right and left end portions of the siding board can not arranged on the post and the stud. Since these portions are not supported by a framework, there is a risk that it is impossible to sufficiently secure a fixing force of the siding board with respect to the framework.
Accordingly, as shown in FIG. 20, there has been proposed a technique of fastening siding boards to a framework 2 by using a long fastening fitting 9 fixed over an adjacent vertical member (post or stud) 21, as shown in FIG. 20 (refer to patent document 1 and 2).
The long fastening fitting 9 has a flat substrates 91 constituting an attaching surface to the vertical member 21 mentioned above, a flat plate portion 92 protruding to a front side than the flat substrates 91, a upright portion 93 protruded forward perpendicular to the flat plate portion 92 over an entire horizontal width direction of the flat plate portion 92, and an upper board engaging portion 94 and a lower board engaging portion 95 which respectively formed upward and downward from a front end of the upright portion 93, as shown in FIG. 20.
Further, the long fastening fitting 9 is arranged in an upper side portion and a lower side portion of a lateral joint portion of the adjacent siding boards, two siding boards in the lower side are engaged by the lower board engaging portion 95, and the upper side siding board is engaged by the upper board engaging portion 94.
In this case, as shown in FIG. 20, the long fastening fitting 9 is fixed to the vertical member 21 via a furring strip 23.
However, the long fastening fitting 9 is manufactured in accordance with an aluminum extrusion molding or the like, and the upper board engaging portion 94 and the lower board engaging portion 95 are integrally formed in a long size. Accordingly, a rigidity is lack, and an excessive force is applied to the long fastening fitting 9 in the case that a great wind pressure is applied to two left and right siding boards to which the upper board engaging portion 94 or the lower board engaging portion 95 is engaged. As a result, there can be considered that a metal fatigue is accumulated in the long fastening fitting 9 due to a long-time use, and there is a risk that it is hard to secure a stable fastening strength of the siding board over a long period.
Further, since the long fastening fitting 9 engages the upper side portion and the lower side portion of the siding board, however, does not particularly have a function of preventing the siding board from moving to the right and left, there is a risk that it becomes hard to sufficiently prevent the siding board from being shifted to the right and left on the basis of an expanding and contracting operation or the like.
Patent Document 1: JP 2000-291225 Unexamined Patent Publication (Kokai)
Patent Document 2: U.S. Pat. No. 6,460,311